The Hunter
"The Hunter" is the 13th episode of season one of Generator Rex and the 13th of the overall series. It debuted on October 8th, 2010. Overview In the midst of apprehending an EVO, with the help of Agent Six, Rex unintentionally jeopardizes a neighborhood's safety. However, the EVO is wrongfully destroyed by an anti-EVO extremist named Hunter Cain. Cain targets Providence; especially Rex. Eventually gaining notoriety and support from other like-minded individuals, Hunter Cain publicly states his disdain for EVOs. As a response, Rex begins to receives a lot of backlash and loses his trust in the people he once thought needed him. However, deciding to respond to a dire alert, Rex fights EVOs that are eventually revealed as cloned creations by Hunter Cain. Thankfully, the footage of Cain's confession is exposed, allowing Rex to regain his support from the public. Plot A man, Hunter Cain enjoys morning coffee at a diner moments before a man barges into the diner to announce that Providence is fighting an EVO in their neighborhood. As Rex and Six face a liant, Rex unintentionally causes a lot of destruction to the neighborhood's property. As the battle briefly travels to the diner where the mysterious Hunter Cain is enjoying his coffee. He pays for his coffee and exits the diner. Elsewhere, a young girl is nearly attacked by the EVO liant as she crosses the street, but Rex swoops in just in time to save her and repel the EVO. Hunter Cain, on the other hand, approaches his vehicle and gathers equipment, notably a cannon with the words "Sweet Caroline" carved on the barrel. prepares to fire Sweet Caroline despite Rex and Six being in close proximity.]] Ultimately, the EVO is stunned and Six tells Rex to cure. Although Rex reminds that he is not lucky with non-humans, Agent Six encourages him to. While in the midst of curing, the EVO is destroyed by Hunter Cain's weapon. Upon impact, the EVO self-destructs, repelling Six and Rex. Although Rex is bothered, the civilians are clearly appreciative. When Rex confronts Cain, he threatens Rex with his weapon and disparagingly calls him a "filthy EVO." When Six cuts in to get Cain to lower his weapon, Cain justifies his actions by saying he has the right to defend himself against EVOs according to law. Rex claims that Providence does exactly that, but Cain disagrees. When Cain gives a speech about Providence endangering people's lives, the crowd gets riled up in his favor--they eventually supports him. Rex, angered by this, is told by Six to ignore Cain and leave. Back at Providence, Rex is still bothered by Hunter Cain's comments but Bobo and Dr. Holiday both try to console Rex. At the request of White Knight, Agent Six does a background check on Cain and discovers that he has taken down other EVOs on his own. Unaware that Cain can be controlled, Six cites Hunter as a threat because of his influence to the public. Later, on an Ultimate Exposure segment, Hunter Cain makes a guest appearance. He makes it clear that he believes that Providence are a bunch of liars and theorizes that "nanites" and "EVOs" are a disease that spreads from person to person and that it should be completely eradicated. is verbally attacked by people for being an EVO, much less Noah, for his association.]] One night, Rex and Noah play basketball together. Noah can clearly tell that something is bothering Rex and mentions Hunter Cain. However, Noah tries to make Rex understand that the only reason people are rallying behind Cain are because they are scared. Shortly afterward, Rex is approached by a group of people who insult and attack Rex merely for being an EVO. He grows frustrated and forms machines to scare people, but the civilians do not retreat, causing Rex to accidentally hurt one of them. Following the incident, a bunch of Hunter Cain's men drive into the basketball court and run into Rex. Frustrated and upset, Rex trashes and cuts up the vehicle with his build. Realizing what he had done after it was too late, Noah tells Rex to quickly flee. Footage of the incident eventually gets out and White Knight is furious, demanding to have a "lid" put on him. Holiday defends Rex's actions, understanding that he was only defending himself. Eavesdropping, Rex uses Cain's information and visits Cain's favorite diner with Noah. Ignoring cold shoulders from everyone else, Rex tries to make peace and explain things with Cain, but he isn't convinced that Rex is more than a disease. Rex and Noah leave and Rex returns to Providence, ultimately losing his will to fight and protect others who need him. 's militia's weapons appear to be more effective than Providence's.]] Eventually, Providence receives a full scale alert and responds by sending out a fleet of agents to secure the problem. The threat is a large group of phantom-like EVOs that are on a rampage at the docks. Ironically, these phantoms are immune to conventional weapons and Providence has difficulty subduing them. Without Rex's assistance, White Knight even suggests a wipe protocol as a last resort. However, Cain and his private militia arrive, just in time, with specialized weapons that are able to harm the phantoms by attacking their nanites. Once Six arrives at the scene, Rex shows up shortly afterward. With his faith restored in humanity, Rex attempts to ward off he EVOs, but is blindsided by an attack from Cain. Rex dodges a few bullets, but is eventually hit. He tries escaping, but Cain pursues Rex with the intent to kill him. They have a brief fight where Cain eventually gains the upper hand. Meanwhile, Six and Cain's men are fighting off the phantoms, Cain's men cowardly flee after they run out of ammo. When Rex and Cain are alone, Rex manages to pin Cain down but Cain prevails yet again. While Rex is down, Cain reveals that he spent a fortune cloning the very phantom EVOs, at the dock, to prove Providence's ineffectiveness to the public. Rex, sickened by this, quickly forms his BFS and cuts through Sweet Caroline simultaneously when Cain pulls the trigger. The cannon explodes, repelling Hunter Cain. Inches from what seems like Cain's demise, Rex shows Cain mercy. While Cain is tied up and left for Providence, Rex returns to fighting of the EVOs with the help of Hunter's former army. Finally, the EVOs are eventually wiped out. Ultimately, Rex returns to Providence and sits in his bedroom with Bobo, watching Ultimate Exposure, which features commentary from other civilians praising the good Rex has done for them, at least partially repairing his reputation and strengthening his new found belief in humanity. Cast Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes